


Meddling and Mistletoe

by ElectricRituals



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Background Jaskier/Geralt, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Jaskier meddles, Mistletoe, Multi, i may or may not have written this for christmas and just didnt post it until february, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricRituals/pseuds/ElectricRituals
Summary: Jaskier meddles and Eskel and Triss reap the benefits.
Relationships: Eskel/Triss Merigold
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Meddling and Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EllieStormfound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieStormfound/gifts).



“What are you doing?”

Jaskier jumped and spun around, eyes wide. “Nothing,” he denied, quickly.

Geralt snorted.

Jaskier was standing on a crate and he had been reaching toward the upper arch of the doorway. Geralt leaned slightly to the left to look around Jaskier, “Is that mistletoe?”

“Maybe.”

“What are you up to, Jask?”

Jaskier smirked, “Just some innocent meddling, my dear. Would you like to help?”

“Hmmm.”

-

Eskel wasn’t quite sure what was going on. This year at Kaer Morhen had already been weird what with all the guest, but it seemed like Geralt and Jaskier were _scheming_.

Lambert had called them out earlier, but Jaskier had waved an unimpressed hand at the youngest witcher. Since then, Eskel had been keeping an eye on them as well. There was more than enough going on in the keep with year with the addition of a cat witcher, a princess, and a sorceress, they certainly didn’t need the bard wreaking havoc on top of things.

-

A few drinks into dinner, Eskel made a mistake. He let down his guard and forgot all about Jaskier and Geralt’s suspicious behavior earlier in the day.

“Eskel, come here would you?” Eskel looked over to see Geralt waving at him across the room.

Eskel crossed the room carefully, he hadn’t drunk enough to be drunk yet but he was feeling looser.

Suddenly, he found himself being pushed, “Geralt what are you doing?”

Geralt was smirking.

Oh no, that couldn’t be good.

Eskel looked around, noticing that Triss was standing next to him, in a doorway, looking just as confused as he felt.

“Jaskier what is going on?” Triss asked, staring at the bard that must have tricked her over as well.

Jaskier smiled a smug smile as Geralt wrapped an arm around the bard, “Look up.”

Eskel and Triss both looked up at the same time.

 _Mistletoe_.

Eskel felt his face redden. He sent a glare to where Geralt and Jaskier still standing, watching with amusement.

“Eskel, it’s okay. We can break tradition.” Triss’ voice was soft. Eskel looked back down to where she was standing, gazing up at him with a small smile on her face.

He didn’t want to break tradition.

Eskel cleared his throat, “If you want. But… I don’t mind.”

Triss’ smile widened, “In that case, what’s the hold up?”

Eskel leaned down, pulling Triss’ body up against his, slotting their lips together softly.

And the kiss was wonderful, their bodies melded together, Triss’ lips soft and eager against his.

Of course, it would have been more wonderful if it weren’t for all the whooping and hollering coming from the dinner table.

**Author's Note:**

> @geraltrogerericduhautebellegarde on tumblr, come say hi!


End file.
